wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Theodore Bennas
Lord Theodore Bennas is a Marshal of the 9th "Oathsworn" Vanguard and the leader of the Silver Hand chapter within the organization. He is also the Duke of Summerfast and the High Magistrate for the House of Nobles. Biography Early life Theodore Bennas was born in a human castle before the fall of Stormwind to the Orcish Horde during the First War. His father was Duke Edward Bennas, a knight who had served Stormwind with distinction during the First War and best known for his ferocity and occasional brutality in battle. His mother was Alyssa Bennas, a skilled blacksmith and engineer who assisted the Alliance's war efforts by forging weapons and armor. He lived in Lordaeron for only a few years until Stormwind was reclaimed during the Second War and moved with his family to their ancestral home of Strongheart Keep. Nonetheless, he always held a certain affinity for the kingdom of Lordaeron and often was taken there during the summers to visit family. As a young boy, Theodore took his first steps towards knighthood as his father had done before him. He trained in the arts of warfare, chivalry and dancing. When the Burning Legion threatened Azeroth once more, young Theodore was old enough to serve as a squire for a knight of the Silver Hand and did so with valor. Knighthood At the age of eighteen, Theodore Bennas was officially named a Knight of the Silver Hand in Stormwind. When war broke out between the Horde and the Alliance, Bennas served on the frontlines in various locations. For a brief period of time, he aided the Night Watch in Darkshire and fought back the undead and worgen in defense of the Alliance town. When the Dark Portal reopened, he joined the Alliance forces in repulsing the forces of Illidan and the Burning Legion during which he served with distinction. It was during the War in Northrend that Theodore took a new step in his career. He was selected to join the 7th Legion's endeavors in Northrend against the Scourge and the Horde. In the war against the dead, he saw his fiercest fighting under strained conditions. The Horde, however, took the most from the paladin when an orc warrior slew Theodore's youngest brother Terrance in Borean Tundra. Though he relished the brief respite after Northrend, the peace would not last. The drums of war beat between the Horde and the Alliance once more. Theodore answered the call and fought the Horde in various locations throughout Azeroth. Somwhere along the line, he became recognized as a lawyer. In Pandaria, he served on the forefront of the 7th Legion's movements throughout the newly discovered continent. He served in Lion's Landing and was often seen on the front-lines of the nearly continuous conflict. When the time of reckoning came for Garrosh Hellscream's True Horde, Theodore accompanied the Alliance forces to lay siege against Orgrimmar. Oathsworn Vanguard However, back home, his attention was caught by the rise of the Red Masons, a band of upstarts in Westfall that styled themselves in the same vein as the Defias Brotherhood. Eager to defend his kingdom from rebels and traitors, Theodore joined the Oathsworn Vanguard. Soon after, he joined the Iron Vanguard in fighting back the Iron Horde and entered Draenor as part of the first wave of the Alliance forces into the alien world. Stationed in Fort Integra, Major Bennas had to contend not only with the external threats of the Iron Horde, the Sargerei and the Botani, but the brilliance and the madness that dwells within the fortress' walls known as the Gnome Brigade. Despite everything, he survived the Draenor campaign and journeyed with the Oathsworn Vanguard to the Broken Isles. In the wake of the disaster on the Broken Shore, the now Colonel Bennas began to work further with the Silver Hand in addition to the Vanguard, serving as the Chapter-Master of the Vanguard's Silver Hand Knights. Physical appearance Theodore Bennas stands at a fairly average height for a human male. He boasts a well built, muscular frame forged from his years as a knight in the service of Stormwind. His face is rather rugged with a strong jawline and brow. Recently, Theodore has forged a shining blue and gold truesteel armor. The plate armor is perfectly suited to fit the paladin's form. The armor has been treated with truesilver at the joints to aid in mobility without sacrificing strength as well as admantine at the chest to further strengthen the armor. Theodore also wear an enchanted helmet that gives the appearance of flaming gold eyes. Beneath his plate armor, he wears a chain shirt that further protects the vulnerable areas his plate does not completely protect. Beneath that, he wears a blue and gold gambeson. His dress armor is of strong, dwarven make and perfectly suited to his frame. His shoulder-plates are forged in the shape of a lion's head. Currently, he wields a blade of elven forged steel and design named Libertas. Blue runes dance across the side of the blade. A brilliant aura of holy light emanates from the sword. The sword has the design of a two handed falchion around sixty inches in length. Most of the time, the blade rests in the ornate scabbard on the paladin's left side. Below it, lower on his thigh sits a rondel dagger tucked into a short sheath. At his left side hangs a single-handed warhammer. When using his sword with one hand, Bennas occasionally carries a shield with a lion's head. Personality and traits Your text goes here. External Links You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. YOURNAME's Armory Page Category:Characters Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Alliance Human Category:Human